


Dibs

by damerey_knows



Series: ALL THE DAMEREY ONE SHOTS 2020 [2]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Chicago, F/M, Fluff, It's So Cold Here, January in chicago, Kinda, The Good Place (TV) Spoilers, meet ugly, semi legal revenge, so i wrote a fic about it, weird traditions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:26:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22634278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damerey_knows/pseuds/damerey_knows
Summary: Prompt: You took my dibs parking space in the middle of January in Chicago so I took a hose and sprayed your entire car and it froze solid, enjoy never getting into your car again asshole.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Rey
Series: ALL THE DAMEREY ONE SHOTS 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1616980
Comments: 12
Kudos: 38





	Dibs

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, So this is based off of a prompt that's been half finished in my files for at least a year. I have no idea where the prompt came from, but it might have been because i saw someone posting about dibs on my FB a while back. Yes Dibs is a real thing in Chicago and you can google it. NO I do NOT endorse retaliation for violating dibs. That being said, I have seen people take action like this...... what Rey does is only Semi-legal, i'm pretty sure. 
> 
> I claim no responsibility if you go out and do something stupid, you probably won't end up with as nice an outcome as this fic, so just don't do it please. 
> 
> Minor spoilers for Season 1 ep7 of the Good Place
> 
> Alright that's my responsibility out of the way. Hope you all enjoy <3  
> Jumana

Rey was seething. It had taken her three hours to dig her car out that morning. Three hours of trying to get all of the tires out from under the three and a half feet of snow Lake Michigan had decided to dump on Chicago. Three and a half hours of wondering if her fingers and toes were going to fall off, even though she was wearing two pairs of gloves and three layers of socks. Three and half hours which were claimed by an old card table with a sign on it reading “Move this and they won’t find your body” in nice cheerful letters.

So when she finally came home that evening to find that not only was her card table folded neatly against a tree on the sidewalk, but a black Charger with out of state license plates sitting in her spot, she was ready to cut someone.

“Fine,” she muttered as she drove down the street to where the pay-to-park lot was. It had been a long day and she had been looking forward to hanging out with Finn, who said he was bringing a friend over. “You will learn to respect the rules of my city.” Okay, maybe she’d watched too many crime-drama movies last night, but this affront couldn’t go unpunished.

Grumbling under her breath she made the trek back to her apartment and dumped her bag before finding the hose that Finn had bought last summer and walked to her kitchen. The hose was just long enough to reach from her kitchen sink through her living room and through the front window of her first-floor apartment and reach the street.

Rey hummed to herself as she began coating the car in layer after layer of ice. It was so cold that the water froze almost immediately. She aimed the hose at the doors, the windows, the handle. After about ten minutes, she decided that the car looked good enough. There was a layer of ice maybe a quarter of an inch thick forming over the sleek black paint job and icicles hanging off the tire wells. She went back inside to await the inevitable freak out when the owner returned.

It didn’t take long. Rey had just finished her third episode of Queer Eye, the little kitty she’d adopted last week, Deeoh, sleeping on her lap with his paws in the air, when the cussing started.

“MOTHER FUCKER!” she heard from just outside her living room window. “No, no, no, no.”

Glancing up from the TV she peered out a crack in her curtains. She saw a dark hared man desperately tugging at the passenger side door, his shoes slipping on the icy sidewalk.

She giggled. _Serves him right,_ she thought to herself as she watched.

He stepped back from the car, looking around him for something, presumably a stick to break through the ice, when he caught her staring at him.

Rey yelped and dropped the drapes back into place.

Scrunching her eyes shut, she prayed that he hadn’t noticed her. It was dark out, maybe he didn’t see her.

_****Bzzt Bzzt**** _

Rey jumped at the sound of her buzzer. Deeoh rolled over in her lap and stared at the door, his claws extending into her thigh. 

She moved the cat off her lap and straightened her sweater as she walked over to the intercom. “Heeeelo?” she asked, drawing out the word like a question, hoping to give off the air of someone who wasn’t expecting company.

“Why did you ice my car?” a deep voice came crackling through the intercom.

“Excuse me?”

“Why. Did. You. Ice. My. Car?” he asked, his voice slow and deliberate.

“I did no such thing,” Rey responded.

“I saw you watching me through the window.”

Rey bit her lip, wondering how best to get out of this problem.

“That means nothing,” she tried to lie, but even she could hear it falling flat.

“What the hell did I do to warrant that?”

“Look dude,” Rey said quickly. “It’s not my fault if you don’t understand the rules of Dibs.”

“What the hell are you talking about?”

Rey rolled her eyes. “Google it, I’ll wait.”

There was silence for a few minutes and then the intercom buzzed again. “Are you shitting me?”

“You violated dibs,” Rey said. “You have to live with the consequences.”

Rey could hear some muffled swearing through the

“You’re just lucky I didn’t smash your windows in,” Rey laughed.

“So it was you!”

“Shit.” Rey’s finger jerked back off of the intercom as she realized her mistake.

After a minute of silence, the man’s voice buzzed again. “What am I supposed to do now?” he asked. “How exactly am I supposed to give you back your dibs if I can’t get into my car?”

Rey pursed her lips. She hadn’t thought this all the way through.

“Look, Ms.— uh Kenobi is it?” he asked, clearly reading her name off of the button. “I’m freezing my ass off here. The least you could do is let me in for a minute to warm up.”

“And why would I let a complete stranger into my apartment?”

“Poe?” Another voice came over the intercom.

The man— Poe— must have released the talk button because Rey didn’t hear the next words, but a second later another voice she did recognize came over the intercom. “Hey, Peanut, it’s me. Will you let us in?”

“Who is ‘We’, Finn?” Rey asked, utterly baffled.

“Open up,” he said, ignoring her question. “I’ve been walking from the train and I can’t feel my feet,” Finn moaned. “I’m pretty sure my toes are all frostbitten.”

Rey released the intercom button and took a resigned breath before buzzing them in. Ten seconds later someone knocked on her apartment door.

“It’s me!” Finn’s voice called.

Rey walked over and quietly put the chain back on the door before she opened it. “Yes?” she asked peering through the crack. Rey couldn’t see the other man behind Finn but she could hear him.

“Let us in, Peanut, why are you being weird?” Finn asked.

“I’m not being weird,” Rey said.

“She’s mad at me for violating dibs,” came the other man’s voice. “She already iced my car.” 

Finn stepped to the side to look at him and Rey felt her heart clench. He was one of the most handsome men she had seen, even if his mouth was turned down in a scowl.

Finn burst out laughing. “Seriously, Peanut?” he asked, wheezing.

Rey looked at him.

Finn shook his head. “Well, Poe is the friend I was bringing over. So can you please let us in?”

Rey pursed her lips. “Fine.” She closed the door. Why did the dibs stealer have to be so hot, and he was Finn’s friend on top of that. She sighed and unlocked the door.

“Shoes off,” she said curtly as she walked back to the couch. Deeoh had already run off to hide in her bedroom.

Finn and the other man— Poe— stamped their feet before coming over to sit, Finn on the couch next to her, Poe taking the squishy armchair she had by the tv.

“So let’s make introductions,” Finn said, his smile. “I’m Finn.”

Rey threw a punch at his shoulder and rolled her eyes. “We know that, doofus.”

Poe smiled for the first time as he watched them. “Am I supposed to call you ‘Peanut’ or do I get an actual name?”

“Rey,” she said, blushing slightly under his gaze.

“Rey,” he repeated, leaning back in the chair. “I am sorry about the dibs thing. I genuinely didn’t know it was a thing. And it was fucking freezing when I parked.”

“And it was fucking freezing when I cleared the space.” She pulled the blanket back over her lap and picked up the tv remote from the table.

“Poe’s a Florida Man,” Finn interjected. “He’s new to the ways of our city.”

Rey rolled her eyes at both of them as she pulled up her Netflix queue. “What are we watching tonight?” she asked Finn as she scrolled through. Friday Movie Nights had been their thing since undergrad.

Finn rattled off a list of documentaries, none of which sounded interesting to Rey.

“I’ve been hearing good things about _The Good Place,_ ” Poe said.

“Haven’t seen it yet,” she muttered, glancing at him for a moment before turning back to the tv and pulling up the summary. “Looks interesting.”

That was how she ended up spending the evening laughing along with Poe and Finn to the crazy antics of Eleanor and the others. Poe was surprisingly fun to hang out with, once they’d calmed down about the car, and Rey had offered up part of her stash of Oreos. After almost an hour, Deeoh creeped out of the other room. He was a timid thing, the shelter Rey had adopted him from said he had been in a bad home before she’d adopted him. Rey was surprised to find how well he took to Poe. The little gray cat was now nestled on Poe’s shoulder, his tail twitching around Poe’s neck as Poe absently scratched him between his ears.

Another hour later and Finn was asleep on the couch, his feet on Rey’s lap. “I still can’t believe they did that to Janet,” Rey said, reaching up to pause the show. “She’s basically helpless.”

Poe laughed, shifting Deeoh onto his lap. “I’m just surprised that Eleanor did that. I mean I get that she wanted to protect Chidi, but she’s been so self involved so far,” Poe trailed off.

“It’s showing her growth,” Rey said. “I mean I couldn’t live with that guilt if it had been me who was wrecking the neighborhood, and then Chidi’s freak out, kinda sealed the deal.”

“Yeah,” Poe said with a laugh.

They sat in silence for a few minutes. Rey couldn’t help feeling awkward.

“I’m sorry about icing your car like that,” she said, not looking at him as she spoke. “I had a bad day at work and I over reacted.”

Poe smiled. “Yeah, well, nothing we can do about it now, is there?”

“Finn said you were from out of town, are you moving here?” Rey asked

“Yeah.” Poe nodded. “Moved for a new job. I’m crashing at Finn’s until I find a place.”

“How are you guys getting home?” Rey asked, already feeling her stomach squirming.

“I guess we’re just gonna have to get an Uber or something.”

The squirming feeling in Rey’s stomach intensified. “You guys can crash here if you want,” she found herself saying.

Poe laughed, then winced as Deeoh scratched at his hand, asking for more scratches. “Thanks, Sunshine.”

Rey felt herself blushing. She never blushed, but the way Poe was looking at her made her feel like she was something special, that he wasn’t really mad at her for the whole dibs mess. Her eyes narrowed at him as an idea struck her. “You made me watch a show about morality and ethics on purpose so I’d feel guilty, didn’t you?”

“Nope,” Poe said, though his smile was a little too wide. “I hadn’t watched any of it before tonight.”

Rey stared him down before finally relenting and moving Finn’s feet off her lap. “I’ll be right back.” She walked quickly into her bedroom. Now that she was finally away from his warm brown eyes she could breath a little easier. _He’s just too handsome for his own good,_ she thought, then chastised herself. She didn’t need to get moony eyed over Finn’s friend. That would just be completely ridiculous. _Wouldn’t it?_

Shaking her head, she grabbed a few extra blankets out of her closet and walked back out to the living room.

“You guys can sleep on the couch,” she said, already moving to bump Finn off the couch so she could unfold the pullout.

Finn grumbled as he rolled onto the floor, somehow still asleep.

“How the—” Poe asked, staring down at Finn’s prone figure.

Rey shook her head. “I genuinely have no idea.”

Deeoh jumped down off of Poe’s lap to investigate Finn’s hair.

Poe stood to help her with the pullout, not that she needed it, but she appreciated it all the same.

“Finn!” Rey shouted, poking him pretty hard with her foot. He woke up just enough to get off of the floor and onto the bed before passing out again.

“Uh, here,” she said, offering Poe the blanket.

“Thanks.”

“Well, good night, then.”

“Good night, Sunshine.”

Rey blushed brighter and stepped quickly past him into her room, closing the door behind her.

She lay in bed for a while after that, staring up at the ceiling. They had talked a little throughout the show, and Rey couldn’t help feeling interested in Poe in a way she hadn’t been for a long time. And, maybe, just maybe, she wasn’t alone in those feelings.

She rolled over, tucking her arm under her pillow. She’d figure those things out tomorrow. She had to help him get his car out, after all. She was pretty sure she had a hairdryer they could use…

**Author's Note:**

> So what did you think? I'm kinda still debating the ending, but whatever. I might go back and edit it some more later
> 
> Jumana


End file.
